Elves
The Ancients Several thousand years ago, the country that is today known as The Dragon Domain belonged to the elves. The Ancients had a powerful empire like no other country and ruled Miróna. Today, the Ancients are all but extinct. Ancients were easily recognized by their pale skin and hair, but eyes, lips, and eyebrows were all dark. Having magical powers was more of a rule than an exception, and there were even those with the gift of seeing the future. Those elves always carried around a magic staff with a crystal ball on top. One of the species of wildlife in the country was the dragons. Back then, the dragons were only animals, but still very dangerous. They couldn’t speak nor had any particular intelligence to challenge the Ancients. The Ancients grew paranoid and became afraid of losing their power. So they started to turn the dragons into weapons, to defend what was theirs. But the Ancients became greedy and continued to make the dragons more and more powerful, more and more dangerous. Until one day, when an entirely new race had emerged, called Hybrids. The Hybrids They were elves with the power of transforming into giant dragons and still exist to this day. They can still speak while in dragon-form and have an intelligence that goes beyond the normal Ancients. The Hybrids can be recognized by their unnatural colors since they are determined by their dragon. An elf with a green dragon has greenish skin, a blue dragon have blueish skin as an elf, etc. Not as a full color, but as an overlay filter. Hybrids in the elven form can also have horns and different types of markings on the face. It didn’t take long before the Hybrids rebelled and forced the Ancients on the run, making the country into The Dragon Domain. The Hybrids have been in control ever since and rule the country, while the Ancients spread across the continent and split into two additional types, called the Royalists and the Night-elves. The Royalists Royalists are highly respected throughout Miróna and can be identified by their bright colors and if gifted with magic, the powers are often related to the Light, such as healing. The Light descendants are often in control and have leadership over countries, which is where these elves have gotten the name. Even their aura demands respect in a regal way. Even if the Royalists are one of the most admired races on the continent, it only applies to those that accept their status in society. Those can be identified by their permanent earpieces, that are made from rare gems. But those that reject being a Royalist, are immediately thrown into exile and are forced into dangerous work in order to survive. The reason some elves are rejecting being a Royalist is that on the inside it's nothing more than a gilded cage. The only choice they have, if not happy with the life that is decided for them, is to reject it and therefore be considered a criminal. The Night-elves Night-elves are the opposite of Royalists, with dark colors and powers that are either considered neutral or related to the Dark. Damien is a typical example of a male night-elf, with powers that can cause major damage if used for the Dark and many often consider it a Dark power altogether. Night-elves are considered dangerous and shouldn’t be trusted. Unlike the Royalists, the night-elves are looked down upon. But many night-elves still consider themselves lucky in comparison to the Royalists, because at least the night-elves have the true freedom of choosing their path in life without fear of being hunted down and killed because of the disgrace and humiliation that follows a rejection. All Four Category:Races